Talk:Balanced Stance
Okay, this might be a strange sort of question, but when they say it prevents the extra damage from a critical hit, does it mean that the critical hit doesn't happen? For instance, if an assassin is pounding on you, does he not regain the extra energy from Critical Strikes? Which leads me to my next question. If it does indeed prevent critical hits, can this prevent Dark Apostasy from removing your enchantments? --Kit Engel 21:45, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :i'd guess that it means the critcal hit happens (i.e. refreshes Critical Defenses, but you don't suffer the extra Effdam adjustment, see damage. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:10, 18 August 2006 (CDT) ::Okay, I found a bit of time to test it in scrimmage with a guildmate. He brought Demonic Flesh, and had Balanced Stance. I attacked him with max dagger mastery and critical strikes, and had Dark Apostasy and Sharpen Daggers.. ::What we noticed was that while Balanced Stance was on, you would not regain energy from critical hits. You would not, in fact, get any effect of the critical. Sharpen Daggers never caused bleeding while Balanced Stance was on. However! The criticals did happen, in some weird way. Dark Apostasy would remove Demonic Flesh even though I would get neither the energy gain from critical strikes nor the bleeding from Sharpen Daggers. ::It would be nice if someone could confirm these findings, since it's a bit confusing for me. >_< --Kit Engel 23:12, 18 August 2006 (CDT) ::Just from playing normally in Aspenwood, I noticed that when I used Critical Strike, I did not get +3 energy when hitting Balanced Stance warriors. However, I did get +1 from Critical Eye on me, so somethings kinda screwy. --Gimmethegepgun 21:36, 15 November 2006 (CST) :::By my estimation, Balanced Stance prevents all inherent effects of criticals -namely the extra damage and energy for assassins- but still allows effects of skills that trigger on criticals to take effect- Order of Apostasy and +1 energy from Critical Eye (Critical Eye doesn't add +1 to your normal critical gain, it's a seperate gain). The Sharpen Daggers incident has me a little confused, though... Testing the criticla hit portion I think it is time to break out the weapons and settle this one. I will test it when I have the time. --» Life Infusion«T» 17:30, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :Sin + Wild Blow, done deal. --8765 17:31, 21 May 2007 (CDT) ::You do realize Wild Blow removes stances...including this one? Zulu Inuoe 22:40, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::I think that was rather his point- he was talking about how sins deal with it, not testing the irregularities. Signet of Judgement The fact that SoJ will ignore the knockdown protection, shouldnt this be listed as a bug somewhere? either here or on SoJ, cuz it really feels like one.. Majnore 09:13, 5 February 2008 (UTC) ::I think that note should be removed actually, Balanced Stance DOES prevent knockdown from Signet of Judgement. --Dracaena 06:04, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :::so it does? ok then no need for the note I suppose =) --Majnore 06:32, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Interaction So I know this stance prevents the extra critical damage, but does the attack still count as a critical for effects like Critical Strike(s) and Critical Chop? [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 05:26, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :No. It is still considered a crit by a very few skill interactions, but you won't get energy back for critting, and you won't interrupt. 05:35, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Noted, thanks much. The description lead me to believe otherwise, but always good to know firsthand. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 06:16, November 4, 2010 (UTC)